


First Time

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Ethan, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was extremely awkward at their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks, cause this is supposed to be a chapter of a long story called 'Everybody Knows', but right now it seems like I won't be able to write it out in a hundred years. And I've been unbearably lazy these days (I'm pretty sure the ending of some story is still out there waiting for me to finish, I know), so I decide to post this. I might delete it once I feel like I could complete the story in the future.

第一次的时候简直尴尬到不行。

班吉认为伊森需要学会失去控制，他决定拿出一点勇气来让伊森体会这一点。于是他就这么做了。伊森刚喊出他的名字，他突然一伸手把伊森推坐到床上，然而当他也跟着趴过去的时候，他发现伊森完全没有表现出意外、惊慌、不知所措……之类的神情。伊森看着他，脸上的表情甚至可以说是饶有趣味的，一双在灯光下微微显出金色光泽来的绿眼睛明亮湿润。班吉推他的时候他没有用行动表示反对，但他好整以暇，就好像他只是想看看班吉想做什么，而如果他想他可以随时制服班吉。

而班吉知道他确实可以。班吉突然就有点慌乱。刚刚他才想好接下来要把手放在那儿，他突然就忘了。

伊森甚至对他说了一句：“请。”

这让人感觉更好，也更糟。

他踌躇了一会儿该把手放哪儿，最后决定让它“自然地”落在伊森的肩膀上。班吉另一只手撑在床单上，想要亲吻一下伊森。俯下身去的时候他感到自己的牙齿磕在对方的嘴唇上，他抬起头来，刚好看到伊森咧了一下嘴。

“抱歉。”班吉真心诚意地说。

“班吉，”伊森说，“这是你第一次吗？”

班吉仿佛噎到了。

“是、是的——不是——我是说——”在慌乱和害羞的双重攻击下混乱的班吉试图组织自己的语言，“这不是我的第一次——我也有约会的——技术部那个叫劳拉的女孩子——她挺可爱的——别告诉她我告诉你她和我睡过——我是说——和男性是第一次。”

他甚至不知道自己是怎么说出这段话的。刚说完他就想把自己埋起来。

鉴于他还保持着半压在伊森身上的姿势，于是他选择了把头埋进伊森的颈窝。

“其实，”他听到伊森的声音从耳旁传来，并没有他预期中的嘲笑，依旧平稳、柔和，具有一种让他镇定下来的莫名力量，“我也是第一次和男人做。”

惊讶于他所听到的内容，班吉抬起头。

“那表情是什么意思？”伊森挑了挑眉，“IMF确实有些比较特殊的任务，但我可以选择拒绝这个环节，你不会认为……”

班吉当然不会那么认为——好吧——班吉确实产生过那样的想法。这并不能怪他。特工的工作内容并不总是光明正当的，而他们要接触的目标里，有一部分对于漂亮的男性更有兴趣。毫无疑问伊森是个英俊的男人，虽然并不是那种轮廓柔和偏向中性的美人——而一般来说这类男性执行这种任务成功的概率更高——但班吉觉得不论是男人还是女人，其实都很难拒绝伊森的魅力——倒不是因为他自己死心塌地迷恋上了伊森所以觉得全世界的人也都会喜欢伊森。在他亲眼看到伊森为了任务而穿上酒保制服的过程后，这种感觉更加强烈了。

伊森脸上的笑容让班吉觉得刚才自己脑子里的想法一定都被面前这个男人看透了。

伊森说：“没关系。”

伊森是最好的特工，他接受过训练，包括如何控制自己的语调和语速最有效地安抚他人。而他现在说话的声音和语调就是那样的。班吉却突然感到有些烦躁。

看吧，伊森简直能把他的生活也过成一个任务。他习惯于照顾身边对他有意义的每一个人，习惯于让自己成为那个确保一切不会出差错的角色，同时也是在这一点无法满足的情况下补救一切的那个人。

但班吉突然就感到有些烦躁。

“不不不不不。”他仿佛复读机一般重复着那个单词，“不，不，不，停下。”

“如果你觉得还没有准备好，”伊森说，“我们可以……”

“我想说的不是这个意思。”班吉急忙澄清，“我想说的是，你，你应该放松一点。”

“以我的角度看来，是你不够放松，班吉。”伊森温言道。

“就像这样！”班吉突然俯身大声说。他的双手分别支在伊森身体的两侧，手掌撑在垫子上，眼睛紧紧盯着伊森。他那眼神像是全身心的“关注我，看着我，听我说！”，和一开始班吉令伊森感到无从对付的热情如出一辙（而这种热情，也许并没有消退的趋势），伊森不由得被他看得有点发毛。

“你总是照顾你的朋友，为他们考虑好一切。”班吉说，“……好得过了头。我知道你没法儿改而且，”他想了想，没有将“那见鬼的增加了你对我的吸引力”说出口，改口说道：“——需要我，告诉我，我愿意为你做 _任何_ 事，可是你真的需要我的帮助的时候，你宁愿让我回来指认你，因为我可能有危险。”

伊森小幅度向后靠了靠，一边眉毛也微微仰起，露出一副有点惊讶又觉得有点好笑的神情，他看了班吉几秒，才说：“……我们是怎么从，”那双绿眼睛转了转，他眼神微妙地向下看了看自己和班吉身体靠在一起的地方——班吉觉得有点难熬，因为伊森做的暗示比他直接说出来感觉要性感百倍，如果伊森是有意要诱惑班吉继续进行下去而带过这个话题，那么他离成功真的很近了——“……到达这个话题的？”

“我想这么说很久了，”班吉说，“你不需要在 _这种_ 时候都想着怎么照顾我。”

你为什么就不能偶尔示一下弱，多依靠我一点呢？

——因为伊森很强大。强大到好像能够完美地处理任何情况。他总是被期望被依靠的那一个。“如果部长希望我出来，那么就是情况真的很严重了。”他们将伊森从俄罗斯的监狱里弄出来之后，在那辆车上伊森这么说过。那是他和伊森一起在现场亲身参与的第一个任务。

而问题就在于，其实伊森不也是在班吉和其他人的协助下才完成了看似不可能的任务的吗？但大部分的压力被放在了伊森一个人的身上——即使是在小组内部也经常如此，也许正是因为是在伊森的小组内部，所以这种情况尤其常见——就算是班吉也难以想象，真的会发生什么情况，连伊森也束手无策，回天乏力。如果真有那天到来，也许是真的世界末日吧。

伊森也是一个人，总有一天也会玩脱。班吉想到他在私底下浏览的那些报告，冷冰冰的记录是不会有情感的，但班吉总是忍不住想象出，伊森也曾经是没有经验的年轻特工，也曾经遭受过失败和背叛，在突发情况下手忙脚乱。而如今，他已习惯于成为被期望和依靠的那个存在，自己却没有注意。

班吉觉得有点难过。

伊森深吸了一口气。“班吉——”

“不要试图说服我，伊森。”

“我只是想问，我们还做不做下去了？”

“做，当然做。”班吉突然生出一股魄力，他一方面对伊森有点生气，一方面却仍然渴望得他发疯。“你不许动。我来主导，我的，都听我的。”

刚说完他就有些腿软——拜托，这可是伊森诶。伊森的经验一定比他丰富多了，技术也好多了——不管他那“我也是第一次和男人做”是不是他为了安慰班吉临时扯谎的鬼话。伊森无声地做了个“喔”的口型，他脸上的笑容让班吉的心在胸腔里跳起了踢踏舞，他说：“好的，没问题。”

班吉脸红了红。“停下，我说了不许动。”

伊森做出一副无辜脸望着他。那双看起来无害的，迷人诱惑的，令人堕入陷阱的该死的绿眼睛。伊森看起来很配合地一动不动，但是班吉很明显能感觉到他的小动作。现在班吉正保持着半压在伊森身上的姿势，伊森的双腿打开——也许如果他愿意就可以缠上班吉的腰部——他们的下半身几乎贴在一起，伊森正在用胯部蹭着他。他的动作幅度小得几乎看不出来，然而造成的影响——简直是灾难级的。

在自己被进一步直接刺激出什么丢脸的反应之前，班吉伸手扣住了伊森的腰：“停下。”他很确信自己的脸上开始冒汗了。实际上，他已经觉得裤子紧得发疼了。

伊森眨了眨眼，绿眼睛里浮现出诡计得逞式的狡黠愉悦。班吉用有些发颤的手解开伊森的衬衫扣子——胸口的那一粒不知道是和他杠上了还是怎么的，他总是解不开——拜托，你能再怂点吗，班吉在心里暗骂，然而越是着急越是手忙脚乱。伊森看着他一路艰难地和衬衫扣子搏斗着——感受到伊森的视线落在自己身上，这一点儿帮助也没有。

“班吉。”伊森喊他。

“闭嘴，伊森。”

伊森安静了两秒钟，接着又锲而不舍地喊起他的名字。

“班吉。”他的声音里有着不加掩饰的笑意。

过了好一会儿班吉才有点别扭地回道：“……干嘛？”

“你能吻我吗？”

班吉愣了一下。

“我正在请求你……”伊森压低声音，语速很慢地说，“吻我。”

说完他微微挺起上半身，两人之间的空间开始缩小，但在就快要触碰到班吉之前，伊森停了下来。他们达到了一个微妙的界限，他们好像已经贴在了一起，但实际上却还存在着一段空间。一段小得几乎不存在却又让人无法忽视的空间。这空间令人发疯。

班吉的世界开始混乱，瓦解，他所感受到的只有伊森的气息，伊森的声音，伊森带着金色瞳线的绿眼睛望着他，伊森张开口说：“……现在，吻我。”

班吉不由自主地、鬼使神差般低下头去。两具身体之间那令人发狂的间隙消失了，他的嘴唇贴上了伊森的。突然之间那空间微妙的界限就被他打破了。他们终于完完全全贴合在一起了，胸口贴着胸口，手臂搂着对方的脖颈。伊森的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，没有烟草和酒的气息，只是伊森，干净、纯粹，无法形容。班吉曾设想过无数次这样的场景，然而当它实实在在发生了，它依然可以轻而易举地击溃他所有的想象。伊森放开他去脱自己的上衣的时候，班吉立刻凑过去追逐那离开的双唇，那感觉太过美妙，即使是这稍稍分离的片刻也变得让人无法忍受。伊森几乎被他按在床上亲吻着，胳膊被脱了一半的衬衫纠缠住压在身下。但绿眼睛的男人承受着，像安抚小孩子般懒洋洋地笑起来。

“你得让我把衣服脱掉，班吉。”

见鬼。为什么伊森的一切都让班吉觉得要发疯？

“教我，伊森。”班吉低声说，“我要怎么做？告诉我。”

伊森喉头滚动了一下，他的眼睛变成了一种更深的绿色。他说：“我们有一晚上充足的时间……”

班吉在伊森的指引下抚摸他的身体。“继续，班吉。”伊森的声音很柔和，在这种情况下这感觉简直太过情色。他忍不住想到了每次执行的任务，只是反过来，这次是伊森指引着他去探索，而那片未知的土地是伊森的身体。

班吉忍不住俯下身子，舔了舔伊森的乳头。伊森并没有告诉他这么做。他听到了一声意料之外的压低了的声音，那是伊森口中发出来的。班吉感到收到了奖赏。

“你喜欢这样吗？伊森。”

他又低下头，用温暖湿润的舌头在那一小块敏感的皮肤上打着圈。

“等，等下……”伊森喘着气，说话的声音有些不稳。到后来，那些声音变成如呜咽一般低低的声音，再后来变成了难以抑制的喘息。

伊森远不是缺乏经验的人，然而不知道是出于生涩，抑或是班吉对于伊森的珍重，班吉的动作缓慢又温柔，几乎到了令人发指的程度，不像伊森所经历过的任何一次情事，那反而让伊森难以承受。他宁愿班吉稍微粗暴地对待自己。班吉将涂抹了润滑剂的手指推入伊森的身体，他曲起指节，轻轻按压。伊森逐渐支持不住自己的身体了，他感到这一切似乎有点超出自己的掌控了。他轻轻颤抖着，发出的试图压抑着的声音带了鼻音，听起来仿佛带上了哭腔。

“这样感觉舒服吗？你喜欢这样，伊森？”

“停，停下，别……”

“但是你喜欢，我能感觉到。”班吉说。他凑过去舔了舔伊森的耳廓，“你不用压抑，喊出来吧。”

但是伊森并没有再发出那种压低了呜咽一般的声音，他只是张口喘着气。班吉从没有听过那样诱人的声音。他终于将自己埋入伊森体内的时候伊森也只是发出了一声闷哼。班吉慌忙停了下来，虽然，他觉得自己实在是肿胀得发疼，停下来不动实在是太难受了。

“我弄疼你了吗，伊森？一切还好吗？”

伊森用单手手背挡住自己的眼睛。过了好一会儿才仿佛有点丢脸地说：

“别这样对我，班吉。”

“哪样？”

那只挡在眼睛上的手依然没有放下来。班吉希望此刻能看见他的表情，能看见那双绿眼睛里的光泽和阴影，就好了。

伊森咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

“继续吧。”他的声音小得几乎听不见。

这样的伊森，谁也想不到，谁也没见过，都是我的。班吉想道，被强烈的幸福感充斥着开始动作。他亲吻伊森仰起的脖颈曲线，舔舐那里的汗水。伊森在他的怀里喘息着，发出带着鼻音的低低的呻吟，那声音像一只爪子挠着他的心。这是个用烂了的形容，但班吉觉得自己真像做梦一样。伊森包裹着他，温暖、紧密，他忽然觉得鼻头有点酸。

“伊森，我爱你。我爱你。”他一边动着，一边望着身下将自己的脸埋起来的男人，他有点想哭。他想自己一定显得矫情又多愁善感，但是他不在乎。

“我爱你，”他重复说着，“天哪，我真爱你。”

伊森终于将手放了下来。他忽然挺起身子，双腿夹着班吉的腰，就着班吉还在他体内的状态将班吉向后推去。现在换伊森在上方了，这个姿势让班吉在他体内埋得更深。班吉忍不住低吼了一声。

伊森开始扭动。班吉仿佛知道该怎么做，自然地伸出手扶住伊森的腰部。他能清楚地感觉到伊森夹紧自己的部分的律动收缩。实际上，几乎从伊森坐上来开始主导节奏的那一刻开始他就觉得自己要缴械投降了。“等一下，班吉，”因为体内的冲撞，伊森的声音支离破碎，带着气息不稳的沙哑，“等一下……为我忍着点。”

但是对班吉而言这太超过了。伊森低下头看着他，有些碎发落在他额前，被汗水沾湿了，粘在他的脸上。在他英挺的眉骨下方的阴影里，那双绿眼睛闪闪发亮。它们比之前颜色更深了些，显出一种纯粹到摄人心魄的色彩来。

班吉看着那双眼睛，在伊森体内射了出来。

 

他没能忍住。而伊森还硬着。于是他保持着还在伊森体内的姿势用手帮他弄出来。到达高潮的时候伊森的反应也几乎称得上安静，只是那双眼睛第一次完完全全显露出茫然的神色，湿润得好像蓄了泪水。班吉知道这只不过是生理性的反应，但他内心的某一块仍然忍不住为此触动了。

感觉又幸福，又酸涩。

伊森从他身上下来，一个近乎于翻滚的动作在床上摊开四肢，和他并排躺着，小腹和股间沾着两人射出来的东西。

他们有一会儿都没有说话，静静感受高潮的余韵。班吉感觉自己仿佛浮在海水里，一切轻飘飘的，变的不再重要。他不知道过了多久，也许有几分钟，也许只有十秒钟，但那感觉像是永恒的平静，天堂不过如此。他握着伊森的手。

班吉偏过头看着伊森。此刻他的大脑实在不是处于正常运转的状态，但伊森恢复得比他快多了。他看着班吉脸上的表情，问道：

“有什么问题吗？”

班吉仍然觉得晕乎乎的，但还是凭意志力问道：

“你真的是第一次和男人做吗？”

“如果我说不是你会介意吗？”

班吉迟疑了一下，打算说不会，但显而易见的一点是他此时脸上的表情出卖了他的想法，显而易见的另一点是伊森也看穿了这一点。

而且，说实在的，从伊森的反应来看，班吉也不太相信他此前没有过经验。

“这也算是必要的特工技能之一，你得明白。”

真的吗？班吉想了想，“……别告诉我你们还有针对这个的专门训练。”

“见鬼。我们当然有。”

那么你一定是满分通过了，班吉在心里想，我想不出有谁能拒绝你，如果你有意要让某人迷上你的话。

“……包括，如果被俘虏了如何在敌人采取非常规审讯手段的情况下……”

“停下，停下，”班吉叫了起来，“我一点儿也不想知道这个。”

感谢伊森，现在他脑子里忍不住浮现出被俘虏的伊森被非常规手段审讯的画面。

班吉用力摇了摇头，试图把那画面从他脑子里摇走。

“为什么我考外勤测试的时候没有这一项？”

“你是技术支持，”伊森忍不住笑了起来，“就算在外勤任务中这一点也不会改变。通常来说我们期望技术支持出现在机房和监控设备旁，而不是在目标的卧室里。”

“嗯哼。”班吉发出意义不明的声音。他翻了个身，伸出一只手搭在伊森身上，将他搂在自己怀里。班吉觉得如果自己显得太过在意的话未免有点太小气了。这是伊森的工作内容之一，他能怎么样？

仿佛是故意要捉弄他，他们这么不说话安安静静地躺了一会儿，伊森才说：

“不过我通常不会让任务进行到那一步。

“一般我会选择在确认和目标独处后制服他。我们有的是获取信息的方法，除了出卖自己的屁股。”

伊森露出笑容。

那笑容胜过千言万语。是那种令人难以抗拒的笑容，是他也许在执行任务时会故意对目标露出的笑容。那笑容在说这是一个陷阱，可是在你意识到之前你就已经陷进去了。

“我……”班吉呆愣半晌，开口说话。他不确定自己为什么要开口，他现在的脑子很可能还不是处于能够正常组织语句的状态，他也不确定自己的话语确实是不是具有任何意义，但他还是说道：“我希望我能对你说，你不用总是保护我，不用担心我，我可以和你分担。但——”

他停了下来。

“你不需要。”伊森轻声说。“你说我缺少某样东西，我自己不知道。你可能也不清楚我到底需要什么，但你有那样东西。”

“你有。”伊森说。然后他们又交换了一个亲吻。


End file.
